I hate everything about you
by Sanae Prime
Summary: No te soporto y no me soportas. Quiero destruirte y a ti te gusta verme sufrir. ¿Por qué no nos hemos matado aún, Xemnas? Ah, claro... porque nos queremos. Songfic con la canción I Hate Everything About You, de Three Days Grace.


_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

El licor sabe amargo en mi boca, y el alcohol no consigue enmascarar el dolor de mis extremidades. Apenas puedo sentarme... como siempre que voy a tu habitación por las noches, o por las mañanas, o a cualquier hora.

Son más de las tres de la madrugada, pero ninguno de los dos nos hemos dormido aún. La suave luz de Kingdom Hearts entra por la ventana de tu cuarto y baña la ancha cama en la que yacemos, desnudos, yo mirando al infinito, tú con los ojos cerrados. Pero sé que estás despierto. Parece que nunca duermas. Cuando amanezco, estás ahí, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos mi cicatriz, o bien observándome.

Ah, esos ojos tuyos... Lo que daría por sacártelos de las órbitas con mis propias manos. Los odio, odio su brillo indescifrable, odio esa mirada que no me deja saber qué pasa tras esos iris anaranjados.

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Dijiste que no podíamos sentir emociones. Que no podría echarte de menos cuando te fueras a una misión de varios días. Pensaba que te equivocabas. Pero mira por dónde, cada vez desapareces más a menudo, y aún no he extrañado tu presencia ni una sola vez. Cuando te vas, lo agradezco, incluso. Sólo entonces puedo respirar tranquilo. Sólo entonces deja de dolerme la cicatriz en forma de X que desfigura mi rostro. La cicatriz que tú me hiciste.

Desearía desgarrarte la cara de la misma manera que lo hiciste tú con la mía, para que sepas qué se siente. Odio la suavidad de tu piel oscura, la firmeza de los músculos que hay debajo, odio tu largo y revuelto cabello blanco.

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

Innumerables veces hemos despertado a los demás por la noche, y estoy seguro de que lo haces a propósito. Es humillante cómo me haces gritar de dolor, pero es peor cuando oigo tus suspiros de placer. A veces juraría que eres un auténtico sádico sexual y disfrutarías sólo con verme sufrir. Seguro que en realidad no te hace falta atravesarme con tus embestidas, sólo quieres que apriete los dientes para contener el grito de dolor hasta que ya no pueda más y lo suelte. No te conformas con las heridas que rasgan mi piel, también quieres que destroce mis cuerdas vocales.

Sólo de pensar en dominarte por una noche, algo en mi interior empieza a excitarse. Odio cuando juegas conmigo a este juego salvaje, cuando peleamos en la cama por el control, una lucha que siempre acabas ganando.

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

Y como todos los días, cuando llega la mañana, haya dormido o no, me largo. Y como todos los días, no te echo de menos. Si hay algo parecido a sentimientos en mi pecho, son más instintos asesinos que otra cosa. Ah, la que te espera, Xemnas... Llegará un día en que lamentarás todo lo que me has hecho. Llegará un día en que te lo devolveré todo, _absolutamente todo_. Y ese día está más cerca de lo que crees.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Aparezco en mi propia y fría habitación tras salir del portal de oscuridad. Está vacía, pero tu presencia también se intuye aquí. La siento en los impersonales colores de las paredes, en la sobriedad del mobiliario, en la luna con forma de corazón que se ve por la ventana. Odio esta habitación, el castillo entero, en realidad, porque todo me recuerda a ti.

Mientras me ducho y me visto, las preguntas asaltan mi mente, revolviendo el oscuro agujero de mi pecho donde debería haber un corazón.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

¿Por qué demonios no puedo alejarme de ti? ¿Por qué sigo acudiendo a todas tus llamadas? ¿Por qué me descubro pensando siempre en ti, aunque sea para matarte? Odio tu piel, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu poder, tu personalidad, tu elegancia, tu forma de demostrar que eres más fuerte que nadie... Odio todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. Y pese a ello, no puedo apartarme de tu lado.

¿Por qué demonios te quiero, si no te soporto?

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Pero no hay respuesta a mis preguntas, y cuando la noche vuelva, seguiré yendo a tu habitación aunque no me llames, y una vez más nos acostaremos, y de nuevo acabaré bebiendo un vaso de licor amargo y contemplando el infinito como si él tuviera la culpa de algo. Y cuando desaparezcas otra vez, no te echaré de menos, pero pasaré todo el día preguntándome dónde demonios vas y cómo puedo usar eso contra ti. Porque al final todo gira en torno a ti, y no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Only when I stop to think about you I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me, do you know?_

A veces dejo de pensar en formas de matarte o hacerte sufrir. Entonces me doy cuenta de que mi vida no tendría sentido si no estuvieras en ella. Te quiero, pero no puedo soportarte, tal vez porque eres mi única debilidad. El problema es... que no sé qué haré cuando consiga acabar contigo. ¿Qué objetivo me marcaré entonces, a dónde encaminaré mis pasos? Cuando haya matado a lo único que suscita aún emociones en mí... ¿qué haré?

Me pregunto si te das cuenta de lo que pasa por mi mente, de si pasará algo parecido por la tuya. ¿Tú también deseas matarme? ¿Te has parado a pensar qué ocurrirá con el otro si alguno de los dos consigue su meta?

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

Sé que tú tampoco me soportas. No lo veo en tus ojos, pero puedo notar tu odio cuando me tiras del pelo en medio del éxtasis, cuando me arañas la piel como si quisieras arrancármela, cuando me rodeas el cuello con las manos para mantenerme quieto y aprietas más de lo necesario. Odias mis ataques de locura cuando me sirvo de la luz del astro que tú mismo creaste, porque son como la ira, y según tú, no podemos sentir ninguna emoción. Y por eso no me soportas, porque mi sola presencia a tu lado contradice todos los argumentos con los que has justificado tus acciones.

Pero no puedes alejarte de mí. No me soportas, pero me quieres, porque en el fondo te gustaría volver a sentir, y conmigo podrías ser capaz de hacerlo.

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

La turba de pensamientos y ¿sentimientos?, junto con la resaca del licor, empieza a provocarme dolor de cabeza. Otro dolor más que añadir a la lista.

Deberías subirme el sueldo por todos los quebraderos de cabeza que me das. En serio, ¿cómo puede existir una relación como la nuestra? El odio debería habernos forzado a matarnos hace tiempo, pero el amor nos mantiene en una especie de tregua. Y mientras tanto, ambos sentimientos se mezclan, formando una espiral que, estoy seguro, acabará por destruirnos a ambos. No sé quién caerá primero; espero que seas tú. En cualquier caso, lo que estamos haciendo no es bueno para ninguno, eso es indudable.

Y, sin embargo... no podemos dejar esta paradoja que es nuestra relación, en la que ni yo te soporto ni tú me aguantas, pero los dos queremos y necesitamos al otro.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_


End file.
